Highspeed Justice: SegaRanger VS Dekaranger
by RRoftheAcaciaclan
Summary: Death will they part with they world if they don't stop. The final battle has emerged. They have been cooperating for a long time, and this is the best time to do so. 2 Sentais. 1 Enemy.


_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SENTAI, SEGA, AND ARCHIE IN ANYWAY WHATSOEVER. It's for funzorzlol.**_

_**Super Sentai, DekaRanger, belongs to Toei Company and TV Asahi, as well as Toei Agency.**_

_**Sonic, Freedom Fighters and all their characters belong to Sega, Archie, and Sonic Team.**_

_**The fancharacters, machinery, powers, attacks, are by me and always will be. And there'll be a surprise for SonAmy fans. MARRIAGELOL? **_

_**Please read… TT**_

'_**Tis my first one on ZONE: Creation**_

"…Sir." A monotone voice said.

"Yes?" A man said.

"What are you working on?" The monotone voiced asked.

The man said once more, "Latest project."

Then, the monotone voice then said again, "Tell me what it is, sir."

"…You'll see."

Then the room got quiet.

_Meanwhile…_

"Commander! We have the 5 components for the Special Forces!" A man said to his superior, who answered, "Let us see, Marksmanship, Physical Endurance, Tactical Strategy, Witness Inquiry, and Field Weaponry, hmm… They're good." The superior's door was then knocked on, and then a pink hedgehog came in. The superior then sighed, and then murmured, "Amy, remind me again why you have to follow me here, you're not my bodyguard!" Then, the pink hedgehog said, "Well, don't forget our honeymoon!"

And then…

"Mwahahaha! Yosh, the secret plan's nearly complete, now I just have to exterminate a few pests." A voice cried out.

"Like we'd let you!" Another voice cried out. Then, the first voice, who was a man with a vast mustache said, "Humph. Who cares about you guys, when everyone will bow to me? Especially that azure hedgehog. I hate him!" Then, the blue hedgehog said in anger, "Aaarrgh, this is getting pointless! Ok, everybody go! Let's all transform guys!" Then, everybody said, "VMUnitter, Turn On!" Then, they became entities of red, green, blue, pink and yellow, respectively. Then, they jumped from the sky surrounded by an aura.

Then, the 5 entities had a roll call to share, each and everyone, which sounded like this:

"_Ongeki Entei, SegaRed, the Burning Blur!"_

"_Ongeki Chiou, SegaGreen, the Quaking Blur!"_

"_Ongeki Suikun, SegaBlue, the Rippling Blur!"_

"_Ongeki Fuujo, SegaPink, the Breezing Blur!"_

"_Ongeki Kouko, SegaYellow, the Gleaming Blur!"_

Then the red one said, "We are the 5 colored blurs of…"

Then the rest said, "JUSTICE!"

Then, they all shouted, _"Ongeki Sentai SegaRanger!"_

After that, the yellow one said, "I'll never forgive you for kidnapping my Chocola, Dr. Eggman!" Then, the blue one said, "And what you might do with my machinery!" "Especially my prized Tornadoes…" Then, the green one said, "Tails, Cream, calm down. Let's get to this egg-shaped maneuver!" Then, the red one said, "That's enough talking Knux. Ok guys, time to get our mecha, to get to Dr. Eggman! CatserDrivers, Activate!" The rest said the same. Then, there were 5 areas that opened up to reveal various bases, suited to the vehicle's natural areas.

Just then, there were 5 engines roaring. From 5 areas came 5 vehicles, one per station.

There was a jet, which came out of a rail leaning to the air. It was then in a room with shallow amounts of water, then came on to the rails, then soaring with the clouds. It was red and white with stripes of green, blue, pink, and yellow onto its wings, along with the number 1. It had an upside down gold V outlining its cockpit, and then it fired lasers from its side cannons, which were mounted as wing joints. It also had rocket engines beside the wings, which was under the jet's body. That was the crimson bird, CasterRaptor.

Then, from the dark came the roar of another engine. It was underground, but then it drilled its way through soil. Then, a drill bit came out, to reveal it being commanded by a vehicle. It was camouflage green, with orange, and it had the number 2 on its side. It was then uplifted from the ground, which also revealed a rocket engine with an orange stripe outlining it. It also had rolling wheels on its underside. It had 3 drill bits to make up a single bit, but they were controlled as they were one. The mole of legend, CasterDriller.

Then, in a certain area where there was enough water, there was a stripe of blue swimming in it. It then rose to the surface, and then it wasn't just blue: It was white, outlined with a blue stripe across it side. It was submarine programmed for combat, which was armed with manipulators, which was on the sides of its cockpit. It also fired pellets at the vehicle, and then, it had a rocket engine embedded, and it also had headlights. It had the number 3 on one side, to reveal the mythical orca, CasterMariner.

Then, there were train tracks. A black and pink bullet train then raced through it a sonic boom, and then there was a series of pink pinstripes across its sides. It too had a rocket engine, and there were also cannons mounted on top. It ran at Mach 1, which made it drive fast even when not functioning. It was firing its shells at where the man, and then, it zoomed across the area. It then had a number 5 on each side, where the pink instances occurred. It then ran at full speed, to become the fast serpent of ancient, CasterLiner.

Motions blared throughout the city, revealing a white ambulance with a yellow outline across its side. It had a door on its back to make room for injured or hurt passengers, and then it shifted into gear, which then ran across the city streets. It had sirens mounted on top, which were only red, and it had the number 5 on it side one more. It was complete with the gadgetry of renowned hospitals, and then it fired lasers from its own headlights to the man that was commanding the robot. The rabbit of prophecy, the CasterAider.

The vehicles were bigger than normal, and they even had some tech specs of their own too. They could only be controlled by the 5, but suddenly--

"Everyone! Let's go!"

And then, the enitities of 5 jumped into their cockpits, and then said, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Ongeki Gattai!" Then, the jet retracted its wings to bring in its other joints, the rocket engines of the drilling vehicle and submarine tilted onto the vehicle, and then they connected to the joints of the jet, the train and ambulance then put their cockpits on top of their vehicle's bodies, and then they connected to the jet's rocket's engines. Then, the jet's cockpit then flipped open to reveal a hedgehog head, and then, they all said,

"Complete! MegaDriver!"

Then, came a high speed giant robot, weighing at 4600 tons, at 60 meters in height, and even those who are baffled by its weight can realize: that its own top speed is Mach 1. The manipulators and the drill bit came off, to reveal it being connected to a rod, their vehicles cockpits to make the robots weapon, Ongeki Kenhou DrillTonfer, which was a gun, sword, and tonfa in one. The 5 then said "DrillTonfer Gun Arms!" To make the DrillTonfer change into a gun. It then tilted its hilt to make it look like a gun, and then the manipulator arms made the trigger. The drill bit still stayed in place, and then it fired.

It fired the drill bit across the area, and then it homed for the robot the man was controlling. It was a giant hedgehog like robot, which was blue and had a rocket engine on its back. It had a hedgehog head as well, and it had black eyes with red pupils, a blur exterior, and metal arms and hands. It had silver stripes on its upward spikes, and its mouth looked organic. It had a black cape on its back and then, the robot was then called, the Metal Overlord, who's ultimate seemingly, was unstable, and then it was shot at.

Then, the 5 said, "DrillTonfer! Lethal blow, Gattling Spin!" It then fired the drill bit that was connected to the tonfa, and then it spun around the enemy. Then, it stabbed to one weak point: its rocket engine. They changed it to Tonfa Mode, then the robot spun the rod like a professional tonfa user. It then was used as its shield, dodging blows from the hedgehog robot, and then it was changed to Sword Mode. The manipulator arms then became the handle of the sword, and then, to finish it off, the 5 then said, "Final Blow! Homing Slash!"

The robot jumped into the air, and then it became a ball. It then spun, holding out the sword, and then it landed. It then went upward, becoming straight once more, and then it delivered a stab to the enemy's head. It then placed the sword back in its vehicle, as well as the manipulator arms. And then there was an explosion as that happened. Then, the man rode in his vehicle and then said, "My plan's not over yet! I'll be working on something special!" Then, the entities of 5 then said, "Game OVER!" And they came out of the vehicles.

Then, they were revealed as a blue hedgehog, red echidna, yellow fox, pink hedgehog, and cream colored rabbit. They were known as Sonic, Knux, Tails, Amy, and Cream. They all worked on the Freedom Fighter Special Forces, to protect all of Mobius, their home planet. The Special Forces were to be unknown to all Freedom Fighters, but those who are working on it. The 5 were pronounced as the Top 5 candidates for working on the project. It was unbeknownst to them that the members would come from several Freedom Fighter groups—

That was the only thing they didn't know.

Sonic the Hedgehog, was the hot-blooded athlete of the team, his speeds were at Mach 1, and he created the team's possible name, the criteria for each team, and how they'd operate. He's 29 years old, eating chili dogs and still keeping his figure he had for 14 years. He also thought of many weapons for the team, including a giant robot, guns, tonfas, and swords for the members, just like his giant robot. They'd have to transform into a certain thing that would be equipped to them. He plans on being the team's commander— a good one he'd make.

He has just finished the operations, who'd they operate under, and what the mecha will be.

Knuckles the Echidna, a powerhouse at 30 years old has been guarding something called the Master Emerald for as long as he could remember. He is the most buff of the group, and he has broken the Master Emerald into shards 2 times in a row, and he knows that is is possessed by a certain entity that had to be put under a spell. He creates the combat strategy and technique of the Special Forces. He puts their skill into them, teaching all the techniques and fighting styles he has learned, and he can also be quite loud with a short temper.

He has fully taught the Special Force members to master his fighting styles and techniques.

Miles "Tails" Prower, is the young, calm, and always ready mecha and weapons creator: he always had a knack for machines, due to him invented his first airplane and mecha at 8: just him. He has idolized Sonic ever since, and Sonic does it to him back. He designs the weapons, mecha, their blueprints, tech specs, and of course the mecha and weapons themselves. His rival was Dr. Eggman: he always tried to copy him. This 22 year old can fly with no wings, since he was born with more than one tail, gaining him his nickname, Tails.

He has finally built the machinery, base, weapons, and logo of the Special Forces.

Amy Rose the Hedgehog, is a 26 year old shopaholic, with a bad case of Sonicloving. She is armed with her PikoPiko Hammer, which can crush anyone but Sonic. She likes tarot cards, and that proves her good with her security. She is the admin of the Special Forces, taking control of them, doing what ever she wants with them, as well as Sonic. He is always chase by her, due to her idolizing him. She also takes care of the Special Force's security. She also makes the rules in there: even when and not to have a crush on. She also is can be a lot helpful.

She has made majority of the rules already and updated the Special Force rulebook.

Then lastly, there's Cream the Rabbit, an aspiring baker, cook, and she also works on medicine, since she likes to help out people who are dear to her. She is in charge of the medical treatment of the Special Forces, taking charge of when she needs to take care of their staff who have medical problems, and she is also in charge of their diet, so they can all live a healthy, long life. She also keeps an eye on the field, and also incidents, bringing out her CasterAider in a crime scene, and also whether she needs to deliver the medical supplies for them.

She has finished making the health facts, diets, and disease lists of the Special Forces.

Each of them makes the Ongeki Sentai SegaRanger, the prototype of the Special Forces, which are armed with the support, machinery, and safety of Mobius! Keep fighting SegaRanger, and be prepared for your next battle, Ongeki Sentai SegaRanger, the 5 blurs of justice!

_**Author's Note: The DekaRanger in this story are similar to the live one, but some personalities are reversed. And this time, they're the Freedom Fighter Special Forces!**_


End file.
